


Thomas of Human Sacrifice

by SandersEmotions (alyRaptor)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyRaptor/pseuds/SandersEmotions
Summary: The First Thomas emerges.





	1. Chapter Zero: Intro

* * *

 

_Once upon a time, in a place unknown, there was a dream._

_No one knew who had dreamt the dream, but such a tiny dream it was._

_The tiny dream began to think.  
_

_'I don't want to disappear.'_

_'How can make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought._

_And finally, It came up with an idea._

_'I will let the humans come to me.'_

_'And then, I will make **them create my world.** '_

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 1: The First Thomas/Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Thomas emerges.

♠♠♠

* * *

  _The first Thomas walked into the woods of Wonderland._

_Bravely, with a fearsome sword held tightly in his hand._

* * *

Logic walked along the dirt route, pushing up his glasses and looking around alertly for any oncoming dangers. He had his sword at his side, a shining silvery sword with a spade shaped ruby embedded into the cross guard, lifted off the ground just enough so the dusty clay on the ground wouldn't scratch the weapon. Autumn leaves crunched beneath his feet. His stance was one of defense at the plants blocking the way in front of him, as if something would jump out at him.

* * *

_Slicing down whatever laid in his unyielding wrath,_

_leaving chaos in his wake by a red, bloody path._

* * *

Logic, with a swift movement of his arm, smoothly severed the plants from their stems and killing whatever was on his route. The first of five wouldn't stop for anything, ruthlessly and quickly robbing anything that dare interrupt his progression, of it's life. At first glance, he would seem violent and crazed. Psychopathic. Chaotic. Really, he was apathetic and cold, by this point in time not caring what effect his own actions had on others. He thought of himself before anyone else.

* * *

_Then, Thomas strayed too far, lost within the woods._

* * *

 

Logic found himself unable to identify the direction in which he was traveling in, he remembered he entered and began going south, but he had made constant twists and turns by this point. He looked back at his actions and the way the path was effected, plants laying on the ground and red staining the dirt path. He turned forward again, and just kept going, as he knew he had to find something- or someone- at some point. Who he would find was a mystery, and if it was a what, the possibilities were completely unpredictable.

* * *

_Giving in to all his sins, **locking him away for good.**_

* * *

Logic felt a cold wisp brush the back of his neck, quickly spinning around again to see a black, inky looking darkness in front of him. It looked like smoke, but also at the same time appeared to have the texture of slime or tar. He darted in the other direction, but the blackness seemed to be everywhere. Seeping from the trees and bushes, the cracks in the ground, looming in the sky and everywhere in between. The gem on his sword shattered and fell to the ground. He felt like he was being consumed, eaten, his heart wrenching in utter terror as he realized this was what his actions had caused. He did this to himself, and it was all his fault.

* * *

_Much like the gruesome path that marked his evil ways,_

_Still his life remains a mystery 'till this very day._

* * *

 ♠♠♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did everyone like it? ;) I had fun writing it, if you want to see more just leave a comment, kudos are also appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Thomas/Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Thomas emerges.

♦♦♦

* * *

_Second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man._

_Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland._

* * *

Morality headed into town, greeting passerby with a wave and a smile. He was holding sheet music and hurrying along the cobblestone roads, seeing his destination, the fountain, just ahead. Once he arrived, he noticed some citizen sitting on the stone benches that were surrounded by flowerpots holding roses that were dyed a royal blue hue. Greeting his audience, he laughed joyously and smiled brightly as he saw other residents beginning to fill the remaining benches. The metallic diamond imprinted on his songbook glinted the same color as the flowers in the audience, and he opened it after introducing himself.

* * *

_Every day, he'd sing away to all the girls and boys._

_One by one, spreading evil slowly with his voice._

* * *

Morality cleared his throat and began to sing a song that wasn't particularly nice. It sounded upbeat, but the lyrics were a bit...unsettling, to say the very least. The crowd seemed to be drawn to his sound, as he dramatically maneuvered his body and hands in such a way to captivate the crowd with such a twisted story and almost siren-like noise. The singer strolled down the aisles, he could practically see the smoke of his voice infecting the crowd in such a treacherous way. He knew his voice was powerful, just not by this much.

* * *

_Every time he would sing, people gathered round._

* * *

Morality continued to sing, a purple smog that only seemed to be visible to him. His smile turned crooked, twisted, his singing slowed and his eyes appeared psychopathic. other passerby didn't seem to even acknowledge this change in attitude, only the fearful people that sat in the crowd of the infected and Morality himself. His voice even sounded insane now, and if you weren't infected yet, you were sure close. Morality did this every time he sung, and the evil stayed with the crowd he stung to, like a leech that would never let go of you.

* * *

Madness took a hold of him,  **shot him dead to the ground.**

* * *

A gunshot rang through the air, Morality dropping to the ground and blood spattering on the cobble and roses. The smog rose, seeping out of the crowd members and Morality as well. The singer was dead. His body lay limp by the fountain where he would sing and infect his crowd with his songs, the book of them now drenched in his own crimson fluid. The diamond on the book faded as he lie on the ground with a cold, frightened stare. No more would be infected by his sounds, but no more would be enchanted by his lovely voice anymore. 

* * *

**_Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red._ **

**_Once loved and enjoyed by all, the man was left for dead._ **

* * *

♦♦♦

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor naive Morality~  
> He probably had no clue what he was doing. ;)


End file.
